


when we're alone, it's like we're home

by valentineboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jaehyun is lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: My bones are safe and my heart can rest, knowing it belongs to you.





	when we're alone, it's like we're home

Sometimes Taeyong thinks of Jaehyun as the sun, he is warm, gently dancing around Taeyong’s heart when it gets a little too lonely; shining brightly when it gets too dark, taking away all the sad thoughts away. But most times, Jaehyun is the moon, gentle when the world is unforgiving, kind when some days aren’t, and lovely when everything else isn’t.  
  
Jaehyun always notices when something is wrong with his lover; when the little tremble of his lips or the bitten fingernails becomes too much, when his lover snuggles a little bit closer than the usual or when he stays up a little later than everyone else in the practice room.  
  
Jaehyun knows.  
  
When Jaehyun wakes up at 4 in the morning without the warmth of Taeyong beside him, he worriedly furrows his brows, getting up immediately. He quietly slips out of bed and goes outside their shared room, he peeks at the living room and sees a figure hunched at the sofa, a soft sob—albeit contained still fills the air and it somehow makes Jaehyun’s heart churn uncomfortably. He quietly approaches the figure, carefully crouching in front of him and he almost breaks when he sees the way his shoulders are hunched, face hidden in his tiny hands, the small, heartbreaking sobs and the way his body shakes every time he takes a deep breath. Jaehyun feels lost and heartbroken all at the same time.  
  
“Hyung?” Jaehyun says in the gentlest way possible, voice coated with kindness that can be compared with the setting sun, warm and slowly trying to weave into the faint cries of his boyfriend. His lover lifts his head, and Jaehyun can see the redness in his eyes, the dry lips, and the tear-stained cheek and he almost cries too. Jaehyun guesses that it’s has been quite a while since the other started crying and he hates himself for not noticing the space beside him earlier. He sighs and opens his arms, an invitation for the other to come in.  
  
Jaehyun is Taeyong’s home.  
  
The smaller of the two gratefully settle in the warm comfort of Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun immediately wraps his arms around him protectively, feeling the other shake slightly when he does. He sighs once again and brings a hand up to gently weave the worries out of Taeyong’s mind by carding his fingers through his soft locks.  
  
“What's the matter hyung?” Jaehyun is given nothing but silence; he knows Taeyong won’t say anything. He hated worrying everyone, he hated bothering everyone with his problems, he doesn’t want anyone to let anyone in.  
  
“N-nothing.” Small hands come up to Jaehyun’s chest, fists grabbing onto his shirt. Any other day, Jaehyun would’ve cooed at the action, but tonight it just scares him. It always scared him how fragile Taeyong was, how he looked like he could break any moment. He presses his lips on the crown of Taeyong’s head and stays silent.  
  
“Jaehyun, I’m tired.”  
  
It goes like this.  
  
Taeyong is the strong leader everyone sees, the leader who carries the dreams of his members, always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave, making sure that each move is precise and perfect, always around to tend to others, and always there to protect them. Taeyong is their leader. The one they look up to.  
  
But what Jaehyun sees is different.  
  
He sees a 23-year-old boy full of hopes. The boy who once held his hand under the heavy pressure of being a trainee, the boy he shared his dreams with. The boy who is sharp at the edges but has the gentlest and kindest soul. The boy who cried when they had their first stage and first win. The boy who cries at night because he thinks he’s not good at what he does, not strong enough to lead his group. The boy who would give up his happiness for others.  
  
He sees the love of his life. His Taeyong hyung, his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover.  
  
And so, with unceasing love and patience, he continues to hold Taeyong in his arms, as warm as the first ray of the morning sun, as gentle as the moonlight in a cold night. He holds him dearly in his arms and his heart.  
  
“I’m always here for you hyung.”

  
He will always be.  
\-    
Taeyong wakes up to a gentle nuzzle in his neck, he blinks one eye open, and he sees his boyfriend affectionately staring at him. He smiles and snuggles closer to him, his arms finding Jaehyun’s waist as he closes his eyes. He guesses it’s only around 6 in the morning, the rest of the world seems to be asleep, his mind wanders of what happened last night, and Jaehyun must’ve felt it because he feels the younger pull him closer. Mornings like this are his favorite when everything seems right and calm; like nothing could go wrong. In that instant, nothing else mattered except him and Jaehyun.

  
Silence. Taeyong buries himself deeper in Jaehyun’s embrace, his head resting on the chest of his lover.  
  
Jaehyun’s heartbeat is a particular sound Taeyong always loved hearing. It was the sound of home, the sound of the calming sea. It's the sound of when the sky is painted blue in summer afternoons; when the bright rays of the sun playfully dance on your skin, the sound of the stars singing love songs about the moon, or the sound of when you first fall in love with your soulmate. Taeyong finds all of that in the sound of Jaehyun’s heartbeat.  
  
“Jaehyun, I’m sorry-“ Taeyong is cut off when a warm pair of lips lands on the top of his head.  
  
  
“I love you, no matter what.” Taeyong feels like crying again, but he holds himself back, and instead, he looks up to his lover and his best friend, his Jaehyun who’s always there for him and he gently leans in to press a long and gentle kiss on his lips.

  
“Me too. I love you.”

  
Taeyong finds home in Jaehyun.

  
_In the midst of chaos, Taeyong is home._

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from reese lansangan's home.
> 
> okay! this is pretty much a self-indulgent fic because i miss jaeyong and also i've been in a writing slump for about two weeks now. hehe. ps: this is wasn't beta read so sorry for mistakes. thank you for reading. <3
> 
> twitter: @yunohsgf / curiouscat: nominkr


End file.
